Rediscovering Myself
by Miluiel Eledhwen
Summary: Her Maker was on his way and he was so not going to be happy, but he could and would help her rediscover who she truly was and how to embrace herself once more.
1. Prologue

Rediscovering Myself

Prologue

By: Miluiel Eledhwen

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, everything belongs to their respective owners.

Days, Weeks, Months passed and throughout it all I remained still but well aware of the slow continuos passage of time and yet found myself unable to comprehend my current emotional situation. For while I was aware I may have cared for them, for him, I did not love them any of them. So why? Why did I feel as I do? Why was I unable to move due to the emotional upheaval I was feeling? The only answer that came to mind was that the masking spell I was under, the one that made me appear and live as a human, sleep, eat, walk in the sun and FEEL human was somehow the cause of it all.

The spell basically enabled me to live a human life by casting what could only be described as a shell or illusion over my very being a facade if you will. While I was still me and still able to make all decisions and actions the shell would compel me to make and act in a more human way that I had stopped understanding long ago. Was the shell in love with him is that why? It was possible I suppose, but to this degree?

Sighing, the first sound to escape me for awhile, I wonder what they would say if they knew I was not as human as they thought? Would it have mattered? Would they have even cared? Maybe it would have caused them to leave sooner than they did, so many questions, with so few answers and through it all I was still unable to bring myself to move.

Another week passed without any fanfare and still I made no movement. Not to sleep, eat or talk, not even a brief flicker of the turmoil inside showing on her face, just trapped in a seemingly never ending cycle of day then night followed by day yet again.

Till one day suddenly, her faced showed both surprise fear and relief in so brief a flash that many would have missed it, she knew there would be repercussions, the spell at least would be a subject of much anger and unnerve, not to mention the fact she had fallen so hard to the shells emotional torment that she was unable to remove said spell and ended up neglecting her needs, but still soon very soon now she would be free from all of it for she had felt it, deep and swiftly moving ever closer.

He was on his way to her!


	2. Chapter One - The Maker Arrives

Rediscovering Myself

Chapter One – The Maker Arrives

By: Miluiel Eledhwen

Two more days and nights came and went and with each passing she could feel him get closer and closer to her location. Soon now, soon she hoped that he could help, despite the anger her maker was bound to feel, she hoped he could release her from this never ending despair that clutched at her like a thick overpowering blanketed mist.

If she could somehow find the will to move and dispose of the charm keeping her in this way she would do it herself.

As night fell on the third day there was a knock on the door, the man pretending to be her human father answered and she heard a brief exchange before the human departed the premises, she listened as the police cruiser had pulled away down the street, while at the same time she could hear the other moving around in the house, seemingly taking their time to move stuff around. The lock clicked on the door and a bag was plopped down somewhere by the stairs, a zipper pulled and then the microwave was started. The shuffling of clothes and scraping of a chair, fingers tapping on wood as the microwave whirled, the sudden the ping as it finished and the same rustling of clothes as they retrieved what they had warmed and them finally the slow accent and creaking of floor boards as someone made their way up the stairs and into her current room.

Something heavy and glass was put down on the bedside table before in a move quick as a flash her charmed necklace was ripped from her neck and tossed over to the other side of the room. The rush of magic tingled over her body as the spell broke, and despite the pain she felt as the human traits were stripped away she could only find it in her to feel the overwhelming relief and gratitude as once again she began to feel somewhat normal.

Moving slowly now that she was able she looked up into the deep eyes of her maker taking in the clenching of his jaw and the stern depth of his expression as his eyes pierced straight into hers, feeling slightly nervous, she was reluctant to make the first move to speak but their was not much time to worry on this as he broke their contact first by reaching for what he put on the side table, handing the bottle of tru blood to her he finally spoke, "you have much to explain my childe, but first you will replenish as much as possible on this as I can see that you have been neglecting your vampiric needs in your little humanity stunt" properly reprimanded and not wanting to draw more attention to herself at this moment she drank the truly repulsive blood substitute even though she would rather not.

Once she finished one her would take it from her and replace it with another, this was repeated three more times, he continued to watch her closely as she drank, taking in every part of her, she dreaded how she much look for the angry and yet concerned expression to remain of his face.

She imagined the paleness and shallowness of her skin that must have looked awful dry and cracked, she didn't feel to good either now that she focused on it, week and tired, plus it seemed like she couldn't get a good control on her emotions as they seemed to be running wild much like they had all those years ago when she had been newly turned.

Her eyes widened as she analyzed herself and realized that that was exactly what it was, as the spell broke it had taken away her ability to control her emotional response, she looked up at her maker in shock and no small amount of fear.

"I feel as if I have just gone through my first rising".

Her maker looked at her steadily, his gaze sought out hers and held it as his hand reached out to rest on her cheek, softly stroking with his fingers he sighed deeply.

"You obviously did not find out all the information on the masking spell, you feel this way as that is exactly what has happened in a manner of speaking, you just lost your humanity for the second time"

At her look of pure fear he chuckled while a small amused smile stretched across his lips.

"do not panic so childe, it is temporary, and should pass in a few days", turning stern he gripped her chin tightly so she was unable to look away "that is why for the next little while, you will not be leaving my side for any reason, do you understand Isabella?"

Though it was spoken softly and quietly she knew it was an order, and her response was just as quiet as she felt a deep gratitude that he was not only going to stay close but was making her stay close to him.

"Yes Godric, I understand"


End file.
